finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunters (Final Fantasy XV)
Hunters is a paramilitary civilian organization in Final Fantasy XV. Its members destroy daemons and aggressive wild life by accepting bounties, but also do other work to help the populace living on the outlands of Lucis by escorting travelers, patrolling havens, investigating ruins, delivering goods, and even helping with farm work in areas that have become infested with monsters. The organization is called Hunters (capitalized), while its members are called "hunters" (written in lowercase). Hunters take up work from tipsters on various marks spotted around Lucis, but to accept bounty hunts on the more formidable foes, the hunter needs approval from the Meldacio Hunter HQ. Anyone can enlist to become a hunter, and new recruits are offered easier bounties and sometimes accompanied by seasoned hunters until they become accustomed to the work. Hunters often wear dog tags to identify them should they be killed while on work. David Auburnbrie makes it his mission to locate the tags and bring them to the fallen hunter's family. When Prompto Argentum asks whether the Hunters are "the new Crownsguard" (the military of Crown City of Insomnia), Ignis Scientia replies that they are similar, but the Hunters are technically a civilian outfit even if they have seen more action than most Crownsguard soldiers. The Hunters' headquarters is at Meldacio Hunter HQ in Cleigne, but there are numerous outposts around the outlands where visitors can often purchase weapons and other supplies even if they are not hunters. Story The organization was created by former Crownsguard members who left Insomnia to help the rest of Lucis some 150 years ago. In those days, the Wall kept the Crown City safe, but the lands outside were defenseless against daemons. Thus, a band of Insomnian refugees took it upon themselves to keep the people of the outlands from harm, and the Hunters were born. The Hunter's Medal is said to be a badge engraved with the emblem of the Hunters, bestowed upon their founder by a past Lucian ruler. After Prince Noctis's party is stranded in Leide after their car breaks down, they spend their travel funds to have it repaired. Cid Sophiar, an old acquaintance to Noctis's father and the owner of the Hammerhead service station, tips Noctis and his friends off to becoming hunters to make money. Noctis and his friends are directed to Dave, the Hunters' leading field operative, and Takka, the local tipster. Noctis and his friends become known as hunters and take on various work, although they don't officially join an organization or wear dog tags as identifiers. Cor Leonis, the former marshal of the Crownsguard, collaborates with Hunters after Insomnia's fall. He tells Noctis of the thirteen known royal arms enshrined in royal tombs, but the location of most of the tombs is unknown, and thus Cor enlists the Hunters to comb the land in search of them. Dave is frequently interviewed for radio where he advises travelers and publicizes what the Hunters are doing. After Insomnia's fall, he posits that the havens are still safe, and says hunters are patrolling them to ensure they stay that way. After darkness spreads across the globe Dave sends out a message to invite everyone to move to Lestallum, a town that can perpetually keep its lights on for its power plant that derives its energy from the ancient meteorshards around the area. He beseeches people to not be alone and promises hunters will accompany travelers. When Noctis returns after ten years of sleeping inside the Crystal he finds a world of never-ending night where most of civilization has collapsed. Hunters have combined their forces with the remnants of the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive, and Noctis hears his old friends are working as daemon hunters. Hammerhead service station has been converted to a Hunters' outpost, and Noctis learns from Talcott that Biggs and Wedge have become leaders among those protecting the people from daemons alongside Aranea Highwind, each now leading a unit of hunters. In Final Fantasy XV -The Dawn of the Future-, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret is revived on imperial land, and learns the continent is abandoned and the only people around are hunters and soldiers. After she turns into a daemon she is taken to Lestallum, where the Hunters and the Kingsglaive try to decide what to do with her. Gameplay Various quests in Final Fantasy XV involve doing work as a hunter, such as doing hunts accepted from tipsters. Gallery Female-Hunter-FFXV.png Male-Hunter-FFXV.png Hunters-Meldacio-FFXV.png Trivia *Each dog tag obtained as part of the quests for Dave displays the name of the fallen hunter when viewed in the Item option of the main menu. Their family names allude to settlements in the ''Final Fantasy'' series from the first to the ninth: Melmond, Deist, Tozus, Mist, Quelb, Jidoor, Corel, Esthar, and Madain. *Oric Gambell was a hunter who wrote Oric's Culinary Chronicles. Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy XV